


My Old Friend

by marfra



Series: Gapfillers/Drabbles [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 03, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marfra/pseuds/marfra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Justin leaves with Ethan, Brian accepts the consequences of his actions. The title is a not so subtle reference to Simon & Garfunkel's The Sound of Silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Old Friend

You were actually waiting for the ache in your guts to show up and kick and crush and knock you the fuck out.

You don’t even attempt to wrestle: plain and simple, you grin and bear it.

Such a _convivial_ host you are!

Truth is you know you’ve earned it and there’s no goddamn way you’ll beg for mercy.

Hence, when the sorrow eventually shades and its nails scrape deeply into your dry eyes - settling in the cracks, you don’t seem to mind: it’s rather fuckin’ appropriate!

You welcome the blindness and its irony.

 

Ain’t no Sunshine; hello, Darkness. 


End file.
